Write me a Letter
by nightcrawls
Summary: Everyone is together, and their not doing too well. how will they express how the feel to each other? by writing letters
1. Any thing

wow its been so long since i posted anything. sorry about that, been at the bottom of the barrel for a time. and even though i'm still there so one has throwned me a rope and i'm slowly bbut surely climbing out! woot anyway in my time of dispare i've wrote some small poems for my fav fan boys and girls. and i have no idea where these are boing but hey. just be thankful i'm not emo lol. anyway here's the first chappy!

everyone is together and their all having prob. now what should they do? but write letters to each other.

Disclaimer: i don't own em. they own me. if u sue me you will only be gettin ripped pages of an old diary :-(

Chapter 1: Finding my Dairy

do you know how many nights while you lie beside me alseep, i stay awake crying?  
do you know how many nights i stay awake trying to figure out what i'm going to do with the rest of my life?  
do you know how many nights i listen to you breath?  
do you know how many nights i wait for you to notice?

to roll over and hold me?  
to tell me your going to be fine to talk to me?

i'm tired of you thinking i do nothing about my problems i'm tired of you thinking i sit at home waiting for your calls i'm tired of you thinking i'm strong i'm tired of you thinking i can handle it

i'm a girl i'm frail i'm sad i'm weak i'm sick and i'm tired

why do i feel alone in the same room with you?  
why do i feel like screaming every time i try to talk to you?  
why do i feel like your not even here?

you say i don't respect you.  
but what if i told you i look up to you and want to be just like you?  
what if i told you i wish i had your life?  
your love?  
your family?

i wish i had a sholder to cry on.  
i wish i had someone to whipe my tears i wish i had a seeable future i wish i could have an happy ending.

i wish i smile again and it be real.  
i wish the lies in my heart would become truth.  
i wish my life was a fairy tail

do you know what i would do if i won the lottery today?  
i would buy you everything you ever wanted,  
i would give you all that you ask for.

i just wish you would stop asking me for tings i'm not ready to give.  
i don't want another in this relationship.  
i don't care how mean and insensitive that makes me to your wishes i just want you and you alone, to be in a room with you and feel like your hear

i love you, i love everything about you.  
why can't you feel the same about me?  
am i not good enough?  
am i not wrothy enough?  
please tell me so i can change for you.  
thats what i'd give you, for i don't gamble and wishfull thnking will never help me get you the world all i have to give is me.  
sorry if thats not enough.  
all i have is my heart

wow nice huh? you think you can figure out who wrote to who? you get to wait 4 chapters till you fine out. thats how i think i will do it. every 4 chappy will be an explanition for whats doing on till then sit back and enjoy these little letters. send me reviews on who you think each pear is. but i will be nice and place in the second chappy who the next two will be about. that way you guys dont set me on fire.


	2. Its ok now

woww man does life suck. anyway this one if a Dorothy writing to Relena.

Chapter 2. Its ok Now

Its ok. I have alittle.

but what little i have its worth the world. i worked cleaning bathrooms with my bare hands for three and a half years, to buy a dvd player, vdr, a tv, and my paint tools. i have hand me down clothes that i get from family and friends cause i can't afford to buy my own.

i have little things from when i was a young girl, mac painting, pictures i drew before i ate the crayons, things my dead foster father gave to me, they may have been plastic.

but they where worth the world.i worked my way into college, by saving my bus fair and walking, instead of buying books i went to the library and used those there or coppyed off of someone sitting next to me, instead of buying glass's i used a broken pair with one lens missing. when it rained i had to stop walking to empty out the water out of my shoose because they had little to no bottom so the water would ran in, i had no socks so i would get sick from it after words, but i would be up the next day walking that two hour walk, sun, rain, cold all the way to school and work.

took me threes year of only eating cookies and water three times a day to be able to afford a car, i was so happy the day i bought it in cash, i was saving it in a sock that had a big hole at the bottom, i had to tie it so the money wouldn't fall out, i made money the honist way, i made trinkets and did paintings at school of people with the five dallor paint i bought. what can i say? it was hardbut it was worth the world.i had a car now, i was making money and passing my class's and i had friends.

they didn't ask me to go out with them, but when they needed a ride they payed me to take them place's its better than when i use to sit with my $1.00 peanut butter cookies and bottle of tap water i fill from a fountain and watch people with their friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, and family go by, they all looked so happy, it made me smile, i would take out my note books and just wrote what i saw, i had filled so many pages so many books with doodles and writings that a friend bought me one that was really nice, it might of costed her quite a few penny it made me cry when she got me that note book she even signed it for me. first thing i ever got from her, she was the first girll i ever kissed first girl to ever want me, first girl to ever touch me, it was just a crush.but it ment the world.

I had so many things that when i packed them all away all i had was enough space in my car to sit and drive. i even had fairy airfresheners.

and one funny one that i spent my cookie money to buy it had said " I still don't have any friends so i bought me another air freshener" i found it quite funny it was a disgusting smelling thing that was toad green everyone hated it, but i thought it was cute so i kepted it, i kepted everything everyone gave me, because in the end when their long gone thats all i had at night when i was alone in my car afraid to sleep because it was cold or hot or fearing someone would brake in on me, i had nothing but yet i was happy, i had my pass. little nick-nacks that had a memory, a feeling, a smell attached to it.

it was garbage to everyone but to me.it was the world.you came into my life with a smilling face and a freindly guesture, you wanted to use me has a friendly ear to tell your troubles to, and i listened, you wanted to sell me your drugs but i refused, you wanted me to come braking into peoples houses with you but i denied to, when you hurt your self i fixed it up, but i was happy, and you weren't, you had a mom, a dad, a sister, and real friends who would call you to ask how you where doing, you had a warm bed to go to at night, and food on a table, you had a plasma tv , computer clothes that where new, ones you bought with your own money you didn't have to work for, because your mom and dad gave it to you, you could come and go when ever you where pleased, you never had to wet a peace of napkin to clean yourself in a public bathroom, you had a shower with hot and cold running water, i remember what that felted like has a child, i even liked your little yellow ducky i had one of those too, you had it all but yet you wheren't happy, you had the world.you stoled my nick-nacks, your cut up my hand me down clothes, you stole my car and crashed it, you wrote "broke bitch, get some shit thats worth selling" on it, you beat my car after you crashed it you used up my gas and carved into my car, you set what you couldn't rip,cut up on fire, you burted my pass, presant and future, you took everything away from me, it took the cops four and half hours to come when i called them, they told me i didn't know it was you, even though you carved your inicials into it saying you did it, you where seen doing all of this and yet they did nothing, you worte about hurting someone to make your life feel abit better, because cutting wasn't doing it for you anymore, you took everything i had, and you never got in trouble for it, they never went after you, just like the last time when you tryed to set the place i was stayin at onfire with me asleep in it, they told me it wasn't my place so i couldn't do anything about it.

you had waited for the cops to come for you, and you sat there and waved to them when they lefted, you tryed to hold me and tell me it made you feel better.it ment the world to you.your happy now. your smiling real smiles now, its been two days since you did all this to me, two days since i haven't changed the clothes i'm wearing because i don't have anymore, two days since i ate or slept, two days since i smiled, two days since i've been happy.you took my world.you took it all.


End file.
